


There the whole time

by Slytherinroses



Series: Snarry Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Charms, Drag Queens, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Fluff, Humor, Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, Propositions, Romance, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: George and Draco sign Harry up for Speed dating at the Three Broomsticks with the notion that he will find love. One disaster after another has Harry resigning himself to life as a Monk (Sort of) During the last night of the event Harry learns that what he needed had been there the whole time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Snarry Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	There the whole time

**Author's Note:**

> Another Snarry shot to hopefully brighten your day. 
> 
> As usual I look forward to hearing what you all think. If you don't like it then please don't read. 
> 
> Love to you all x

Groaning inwardly Harry did his level best to tune out the rambling coming from across the table. 

When he returned to the castle he was researching inventive ways to torture interfering pains in the arse that had the audacity to call themselves friends. He was going to murder Draco and George for subjecting him to this madness. 

It wasn’t enough to constantly make caustic comments about his love life or lack thereof no the pillocks had to go and sign him up for the monthly speed dating night Madame Rosmerta hosted at the Three Broomsticks.

A barrage of colourful language that escaped him when the lovely Rosmerta informed him of such when he had stepped in for a drink while the students wandered aimlessly around Hogsmeade. 

Running out of excuses he had begrudgingly turned up to the farce all the while plotting his revenge. 

For the last hour men and women alike had rotated like chickens on a rotisserie to different tables ready and willingly to snag themselves a date. 

Just Harry’s luck he was landed with Gilderoy Lockhart’s wingman from the elaborate tales he had been spewing for the last ten minutes. 

‘It was lucky I was there really it could have been a lot worse let me tell you’ Zach or Zeke Harry couldn’t remember which explained animatedly

‘Very lucky’ Harry muttered dryly. 

The ringing of a small bell saved Harry from having to hear more about how what ever his name was saved a small village in Ireland from being invaded by Mountain trolls. 

Thank Merlin for that Harry thought as the man shuffled off and plonked himself down at the next table no doubt ready to regale them with his tales of bravery.

If Harry had thought that was bad it was nothing compared to what greeted him next. 

A woman in her early 20s sat down across form Harry and gave her best smile. Introductions were barely out of the way when Harry felt a hand grasp him firmly under the table giving his manhood an experimental squeeze. 

‘Stretching charm’ she purred as she continued manhandling Harry cupping his balls as if she were weighing them. 

Refusing to sit there and be accosted a second longer Harry pushed back his chair and made a hasty retreat from the pub leaving a confused and disappointed woman in his wake. 

Apparating back to Hogwarts Harry walked hurriedly to his room locking the door and jumping into a scorching shower to rid him of the feeling that something was crawling over his skin. 

If that was some peoples idea of the best way to find love or a date for the weekend at the very least Harry was more than happy to remain single for the rest of his days. 

*************************************

‘Don’t you even think about leaving George Weasley or I will gladly hex Drakes favourite appendage to a volcano in Russia’ Harry shouted

It was a Saturday morning and Harry had decided to pay his dear friends a visit. George had seen him coming and tried to lock the door only to have Harry blast if off its hinges. 

‘Come on Harry it can’t have been all-bad’ George said from his place behind a large stack of boxes.

Harry enlightened his redheaded friend as to how bad it had been causing George to double over in hysterics suggesting that a stretching charm really was ingenious and would do wonders in the shop. 

Next on Harry’s hit list was Georges partner in crime and the bedroom Draco Malfoy. He taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts and while he hadn’t answered his door earlier in the morning Harry had a fair idea where the soon to be buried former Slytherin would be seeking refuge.

Not bothering to wait for a reply Harry barged into the Potions Room to find Severus working at one of the benches. 

‘Where's that blonde git you call a Godson?’ Harry barked

‘Seeking refuge in my sitting room’ Severus smirked 

Harry stalked over to the portrait muttered the password and walked into the sitting room. 

A flash of platinum blonde hair streaked passed him slamming the painting shut behind him causing Harry to stumble in the process. 

He gained his footing and went back the way he came. Draco was cowering behind Severus when Harry stepped over the portrait.

‘You are a dead man Malfoy’ Harry growled 

‘Uncle Sev will protect me won’t you?’ Draco pleaded from his place behind his Godfathers back. 

‘Tell me what you did to cause Harry to come storming in here wand raised like the Dark Lord has returned before I agree to any form of protection’ Severus questioned the blonde. 

‘George and I might have signed him up for speed dating at the Three broomsticks’ Draco murmured

‘You’re on your own’ Severus answered moving away from the bench and leaving Draco out in the open  
‘We only did it because we care about you and want you to be happy’ He sputtered

For the second time that morning Harry enlightened Draco just how much happiness he was filled with the previous evening. 

‘Maybe it will go better next time’ Draco said in a low voice

‘What do you mean next time?’ Harry said in a tone that made Severus’ sound tame

‘We signed you up for 3 sessions’ 

‘Not if it was your dying wish would I suffer through that again’ 

‘What if someone else went with you would you go again’ Draco suggested

‘I shudder to think who you have in mind’ Harry retorted

With a promise to find someone suitable to go with Harry to the next night Draco made a hasty retreat from the Potions room no doubt running hell for leather to Hogsmeade to warn George of his imminent arrival. 

‘Just how bad was it?’ Severus ventured

‘You don’t want to know’ Harry grimaced

‘Lets just say that it gave George a few ideas’ Harry added

‘Now I’m intrigued’ Severus quirked an eyebrow 

To hell with it Harry thought it would probably be all around the school in no time that Professor Potter was hard up for a date. 

Keeping Severus in suspense wasn’t going to delay the inevitable. 

‘If you make me a cup of coffee I’ll entertain you with stories of the disaster that is my love life’ Harry laughed. 

‘You’re going back again?’ Severus said in mock outrage after Harry had told him about the circus of the previous night. 

‘Not if I can help it no’ Harry replied 

‘I’ll be sure to leave my morning free the day after’ Severus said slyly 

‘Bastard’ Harry retorted 

‘I have to some source of entertainment’ he shot back

A sofa cushion thrown deftly at Severus’ head was Harry’s reply

******************************

1 Month later

‘Thank you so much for coming with me Nev’ Harry smiled as they entered the Three Broomsticks for another speed dating extravaganza

‘No problems Harry it’s all a bit of fun happy to help out’ Neville replied

If the previous month had been bad this was worse. Where in the magical world Rosmerta found these people was anyone’s guess but it needed a serious overhaul. 

‘What are feelings on voyeurism?’ A tall brown haired man asked Harry 

‘Ummm it’s not something I have ever taken the time to think about’ he muttered 

‘My wife gets off watching me with other men’ he said conversationally

Oh dear Merlin Harry shuddered

‘I think I’ll pass’ Harry smiled tightly 

The bell signalled it was time to change and the brown haired freak moved on to his next victim. 

‘Wouldn’t have thought this was your thing Potter’ a familiar voice remarked

‘Its not… Harry trailed off when he recognised the person across from him as Marcus Flint a former student and Slytherin to boot. 

He was in 4th year when Harry started at Hogwarts. Apart from the blue eye shadow adorning his eyelids and the blood red lip-gloss he was sporting there was no mistaking it was definitely Marcus Flint. 

It seemed that Marcus had found a new calling after Hogwarts he had played Quidditch for an English team for a while. 

It wasn’t until a mate took him to his first Drag Queen show that the former snake had a revelation of sorts and dived head first into the world of makeup, sequins and wigs. 

Before he left the table Marcus sat a ticket for his next show on the table and told Harry he hoped to see him in the crowd, winked and moved on. 

The remaining 30 minutes proved to be equally as shocking a woman who he was certain was the parent of one of his students offered Harry the chance to have a sordid affair. 

He politely declined, the woman’s husband had worked with Dragons and if Charlie Weasley was anything to go by Harry didn’t want to end up on the wrong side of the man. 

Last by not least a man asked Harry if had considered Prostitution he would happily hook him up and share his corner with the Chosen One.

That was enough for Harry grabbing Neville he made a quick escape and headed back to the castle. 

‘Was that Marcus Flint I saw talking to you?’ Neville asked

‘Yep makeup and all’ Harry chuckled

‘Wow’ Neville gaped

‘Invited me to his next show’ Harry pulled out the ticket and showed Neville

‘How did you go?’ Harry asked changing the subject quickly 

‘Got a date for next weekend’ Neville grinned

‘Do tell’ Harry smirked

‘You remember Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff?’ 

‘Yeah blonde hair’ Harry replied 

‘Turns out she’s had a crush on me since school and asked me out for next Saturday’ Neville blushed slightly 

‘Good for you Nev’ Harry smiled at least someone was getting something out of this

‘You’ll find someone Harry’ Neville said kindly 

‘Maybe’ Harry shrugged just not the one I’d like

Sitting in the kitchens having themselves a late night snack Harry and Neville talked about the night reminisced about school days gone by. 

Harry was comforted by the fact that all else fail where he love life was concerned he had a great friend in Neville Longbottom and those were hard to come by. 

Harry drifted off to sleep later that night his thoughts occupied as they usually were with his hearts desire. 

Maybe he would get lucky next month and the man he often dreamed of would be the one sitting across from him in the dimly lit pub. 

*********************************

Settled in Severus’ sitting room coffee in hand Harry looked over at the Potions Master who was showing far too much enthusiasm to hear about the disaster that had become Harry’s life.

‘How bad was it this time?’ Severus asked sipping his coffee

‘Lets see I was propositioned by a students Mother’ 

‘Who?’ Severus asked wide-eyed 

‘Annabelle Walkers Mother’ Harry replied 

‘She’s…

‘Married I know that didn’t seem to bother her’ Harry finished the thought.

When Severus had recovered from that shock Harry continued with his story. 

‘A man asked how I felt about voyeurism apparently his wife is quite into that’ 

Severus choked on his coffee that resulted in a 5 minute coughing fit. 

‘Keep going’ he squeaked

‘Maybe it’s better if you leave the coffee until after I’ve finished Harry suggested removing the cup from Severus and setting it on the small coffee table. 

‘It gets worse?’ Severus asked hoarsely 

‘The next person a man in his early 20s asked me if I had considered prostitution he would gladly hook me up, show me the ropes so to speak and share his corner’ 

‘I met a Drag Queen’ Harry began leaving the best for last

Severus suppressed the urge to dissolve into fits of laughter

‘It was a former student and a Slytherin’ Harry continued 

Severus widened his gaze gaping at Harry

‘Who?’ 

‘Marcus Flint he even left me a ticket to his next show his stage name is Temp Tation Harry grinned

‘You’re not serious?’ Severus said in disbelief 

‘Very serious, eye shadow, lip gloss the works’ 

That was enough to bring Severus undone and he doubled over in peels of laughter it was the strangest sound Harry had ever heard. 

‘Keep going old man and I’ll sign you up then we’ll see who’s laughing’ Harry shot

Regaining his composure Severus sat back in his chair and regarded Harry carefully. 

‘I’m sorry Harry it seems with each session it gets worse I can’t think what next month will bring’ 

‘Who knows I’ll be invited to an orgy next its about the only thing I haven’t been propositioned with yet’

‘Merlin I hope not’ Severus said with a sly smile  
‘After this farce is over I am living out the rest of my life as a monk’ Harry said with finality 

‘A monk Harry?’ 

‘Well maybe not the whole hog, just apply some of their traditions and beliefs to my life’ Harry countered 

He was fairly certain that Monks didn’t have dreams of the carnal nature as Harry did or indulge in certain activities and fantasies of a pornographic nature either.

‘I thought as much’ Severus smirked

‘Shut up you old git’ Harry retorted

‘Less of the old thanks brat’ Severus shot back 

Harry poked his tongue out at his former Potions Master. 

‘Do that again and I’ll nip it off’ Severus snipped. 

‘Promises Promises’ Harry said a singsong voice as headed for the door. 

***********************************  
Severus tidied up the sitting room and placed the coffee mugs in the sink. He walked into the potions room and set about organising ingredients for potions that Poppy required in the infirmary. 

He looked towards the door leading out into the corridor and sighed. If only Harry knew that he didn’t have to go to such lengths to find love, it was right here in the place he called home. 

It was only recently that Severus realised that Harry was home to him; he was everything he would ever need. 

The feeling had intensified in the months since Harry had started going to those infernal speed-dating nights.

He had a good mind to dissect his Godson and his redheaded lover and use them for Potions ingredients. 

It was his own fault his concluded he had never had the courage to tell Harry how he felt afraid that Harry would reject or mock him for such a foolish notion. 

When the familiar routine of brewing had done little to settle his nerves.

Severus decided that there was only one way to find out if Harry would ever return his feelings and it want going to achieved here in his Potions lab.

Grabbing his heavy cloak Severus set out for Hogsmeade he had a sudden urge for some Elf made wine.

*******************************

A month later (Last Session of the Speed dating nights)

Harry dragged his feet along the snow-covered ground pulling his jacket tighter around his body. 

Stepping into the warmth of the pub he shrugged of his coat hanging it on a bar stool and plonking down elbows resting on the bar. 

It was the last session of the speed dating nights and Harry couldn’t wait for it to all be over.

He had warned Draco and George earlier that evening that if they even entertained the thought of signing him up for something like this again they would not live long enough to see old age.

Jerry the barman that helped Rosmerta out when it was busy took Harry’s order delivering him hot Whiskey moments later. 

If he had to suffer through one more of these then he needed some help and warm liquid settling into his stomach was just the ticket. 

The bar started to fill up and Harry reluctantly made his way to the tables that had been set aside for the purpose of the evening. 

Rosmerta with a cheery air to her voice commenced the start of the evening. People started moving to their chosen spot and the chatter began. 

Harry had been fiddling with a coaster not daring to look up when the slight movement of the table alerted him to someone sitting across from him. 

Taking a deep breath he looked up. His mouth fell open in shock and his eyes widened in surprise.

‘Severus what are you doing here?’ Harry managed to squeak out

‘It seems that these nights have proved to somewhat of a disappointment to you and I thought you could use a few moments of reprieve’ Severus said in as even tone as he could manage despite his heart thumping madly in his chest. 

Harry stared for a few moments something in Severus’ dark eyes told him that wasn’t the only reason he had decided to show up. 

‘You really did this for me?’ Harry asked quietly

‘Yes’ Severus murmured

‘Why?’ Harry whispered 

‘I had hoped to be able to convince you that what you need won’t be found here in a bar but maybe a little closer to home.’ He didn’t meet Harry’s gaze

‘Then I would have to say that despite my friends best efforts I have always known where my heart lay this was merely and exercise to humour those who believe me to be unhappy and lonely’ Harry gazed into dark orbs and his heart soared. 

‘My reply to that would be why are we wasting precious time here when we could be doing other things’ Severus’ eyes darkened and blood settled in Harry’s groin. 

In silent agreement they both rose from their seats and headed towards the door. Harry gave Jerry and Rosmerta quick wave before stepping out into cold air only to be pulled to Severus’ side and vanishing from sight seconds later. 

****************************  
They came to rest in what Harry guessed was Severus' bedroom. He had barely gained his balance when the Potions Master pressed his lips to Harrys in the most tender kiss he had ever felt. 

His tongue warm and gently moved against his bottom lip Harry opened his mouth going weak at the knees as Severus’ tongue mapped out the cavern of his mouth slowly making its way to join Harrys. 

Pulling back Severus admired the sight in front of him. Harry’s lips red and swollen his breathing heavy cheeks flushed. 

'I have dreamed of this moment for so long I never thought it would happen' Severus whispered caressing the side of Harrys face. 

Harry leant in to the touch every nerve in his body igniting passion coursing through his veins. 

He ran his hand over Severus' chest hands lingering over slim hips. His fingers brushed lightly over the bulge straining in tailored black pants. 

'We have far too many clothes on' Harry murmured capturing thin lips beneath his in a hungry kiss. 

'I quite agree' no sooner had the words left his mouth Severus felt a cool breeze over his now naked form. 

'Eager?' Severus grinned slyly. 

'Been wanting this for months fantasised about what you had hidden under those robes, not wasting a second' Harry purred as he started an assault on Severus' neck. 

Standing back Harry let his gaze rove over the naked body of his former Professor. 

'Gorgeous' Harry breathed 

'You say I'm gorgeous but you my precious Harry are beautiful'

'I want to feel you inside me I want to feel your hands all over my body' Harry said with lust filled eyes.

Severus gently guided Harry over to the bed and slowly pushed him down so his head came to rest on a pillow.

Leaning over the lithe body Severus placed feather light kisses along each side of Harrys neck nipping gently then soothing the spot with his tongue. 

Moving downwards he took a pale pink nipple in his mouth and sucked a breathy moan escaped Harry and Severus smiled knowing he was the reason. Giving Harrys other nipple the same attention. 

He kissed his way down muscled torso stopping when he reached a nest of coarse black curls where an impressive hard cock twitched against Harry’s stomach. 

Running his tongue along the underside of the rigid member Harry bucked as he placed a kiss to the leaking head and continued his ministrations along Harry’s thighs.

‘Please Sev’ Harry moaned 

‘What do you want me to do my love?’

‘Suck me please I want to feel your mouth on me’ 

‘My pleasure’ Severus growled as he took Harrys length into his mouth feeling Harry writhe beneath him as he sucked with fervour.

With his free hand Severus summoned a jar of lube from his nightstand dipping his fingers in coating them before teasing Harry’s hole. 

Pushing one finger past the muscle he gave Harry a moment to get used to the invasion before adding a second. 

‘Gods that feels good Sev can't wait to have your cock in my arse’

By the time a third finger had been added harry was keening begging Severus to fuck him.

Whining at the loss Severus coated his cock with lube lifting Harrys legs up against his shoulders pushing the head of his prick into the tight wet heat.

Balls deep Severus thrust gently angling just right so he hit that delicious spot that sent Harry arching in bliss. 

‘It is utter perfection being buried deep inside you I could lose myself for days’ Severus groaned as he increased the pace of his thrusts

‘So good Sev, wanted you for so long’ Harry moaned 

‘Touch yourself for me baby I want to see you pump that gorgeous cock while I fuck your tight arse’ Severus purred 

Harry fisted his cock and pumped in time with Severus gathering pre cum from the head of his aching prick Harry placed the tip of his finger in his mouth and sucked off the bead of cum. 

Severus was panting heavily as he watched the purely pornographic sight in front of him. 

‘Like that Sev, like watching me taste my own cum while you fuck me into the mattress?’ Harry said with a wicked grin. 

‘Fuck yes’ Severus moaned 

Harry continued to pump his cock while circling the same cum slick finger over his nipples giving them a tweak his gaze never leaving Severus

‘Mmm so good, I’m so close Sev never been so horny’ Harry mewled as he fisted his cock harder. 

‘That’s it Harry cum for me make that pretty cock cum, let me see you make yourself cum my love while I fuck your arse’

‘God, yes yes oh Merlin Sev I love you so much’ Harry cried out as cum sprang from his cock covering his hand and stomach. He had never cum with such intensity his body shuddering while he milked the last of his orgasm. 

Severus pounded into Harry as if his life was dependent on it. Completion coursed through him spilling everything he had into Harry, trembling as the last waves of ecstasy drove through him, leaving him spent and boneless. 

His flaccid cock slipped from Harry and he moved beside him breathing heavily. He cast a wandless cleaning spell and drew Harry closer to him.

Merlin but it was bliss to see his hearts desire sated basking in the post love making haze. His own heart soaring knowing he was the reason Harry looked utterly debauched. 

‘I never thought the day would come when I would get to hold you in my arms’ Harry whispered lacing his fingers through Severus’ 

‘There will be many more days my love if you’ll have me’ Severus replied warmly 

‘Always my Sev always’ 

Melting into each other’s bodies Severus and Harry drifted off into a blissful and contented sleep. Who knew that what they both desired was in front of them whole time.


End file.
